Imagine Your OTP (Ryley)
by camypoo
Summary: Little prompts taken from imagineyourotp (Tumblr blog) all based around the Glee ship Ryley (Ryder and Marley.) Rated upper side of T 'cause I'm paranoid. Warning; extreme cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello there. So, I get bored easily and while I was bored one day, I looked at .com and I found all of these little ideas on the page and me, being me, decided to use them as prompts for writing. **

**So, here I am, publishing one of the little things that have popped into my brain because of these prompt like things, so... enjoy!**

_Imagine your OTP preparing to go on vacation together. Person A is responsible and has everything ready well in advance, but Person B is throwing clothes into a suitcase at 3 o'clock AM the morning of their departure. Person A pretends not to be amused, but secretly finds it hilarious._

* * *

"Seven pairs of underwear?" Marley asked herself, walking around the room she shared with Ryder, counting on her fingers. She glanced over at her brown and pink suitcase on the bed. "Check." She grinned, turning to the cupboard again.

Ryder had organized for them both to go on a vacation for a couple of days, which Marley was absolutely thrilled about. She hadn't been on a vacation in years and was desperate to leave Lima, even if it was just for a week.

"You're so organized." Ryder chuckled, walking into the room suddenly, making Marley jump. "Sorry." He quickly apologized with a laugh, setting down two coffee mugs on a small table near the door. "Oh, thanks, Ryd." Marley whispered, walking over and pecking Ryder's lips softly. "Welcome." Ryder smiled, plopping down on the double bed and staring as Marley took a sip of the coffee he had brought before going back to the cupboard and organizing her things for the trip.

"As I was saying, you're too organized. Chill, woman." Ryder grinned, staring down at his mug. "Being chill isn't going to help us leave early tomorrow so we can get on the plane on time." Marley laughed, spinning around and looking at Ryder. "It doesn't take long to pack a bag." Ryder grinned. Marley laughed with a shake of her head and spun around, looking back at the cupboard and murmuring things under her breath. "I'm going to pack my stuff another time because Under The Dome re-runs are on."

"Fine." Marley replied, shaking her head. "Just don't make us late for the plane tomorrow."

"Never." Ryder smiled, walking over and pressing a kiss to her soft forehead before exiting the room, grinning excitedly.

* * *

"Come on, where is it?" Marley was awoken by some quiet muttering and the clatter of objects. She pried open her eyes and glanced over at the clock. _3:45am. _

Marley frowned and rolled over in the bed she shared with Ryder, staring at where Ryder would normally lay when they were sleeping, He wasn't there. She frowned and went to sit up before she saw Ryder run into the room with a pile of his t-shirts, throwing them into the giant suitcase at the end of the bed.

"Pants, pants, pants…" Ryder muttered, turning around in a circle before darting for one of the cupboards. Marley raised her eyebrows and sat up, watching her boyfriend run around the room in a rush.

"I told you so." Marley sung. Ryder, taken off guard by Marley's voice, spun around in a circle and dropped the pile of underwear he was holding. "Oh, Marley," He whined, bending over to pick up the clothes he dropped. "I told you so. Admit it." Marley laughed, falling back on the pillow and staring at the ceiling. "You didn't tell me so—I'm not rushing." He muttered crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"Okay, fine, whatever." Marley shrugged, staring at Ryder as he resumed packing for their trip in less than 4 hours.

"Um, what else do I need?" Ryder asked himself with a frown, tapping his chin lightly. "Toiletries." Marley chimed in, biting her lip to hide her smile. "Yes!" Ryder shouted, pointing at Marley, running to the door and escaping the small bedroom.

Marley let out a quiet giggle and put her hand over her mouth as soon as Ryder came rushing back into the room, flicking on the light as quickly as he could. "Um, um, um," He muttered, spinning around in a circle again and running to the nearest cupboard, hitting himself in the face with the cupboard door.

Ryder groaned and took a step back before looking into the closet and furiously pushing clothes aside and making a horrible mess of the cupboards.

Letting out a quiet laugh, Marley slid under the blankets of the bed and clamped her hand over her mouth to make sure she didn't laugh out loud. Ryder would be the complete opposite of happy if he knew his girlfriend was laughing over him getting hit in the face.

"Marley, Marley, Marley, Marley," Ryder shouted, crawling onto the bed and shaking Marley's shoulder lightly. Marley sighed and pulled the covers off of her, looking up at Ryder. "Can you kiss my face better?" He whispered, raising his eyebrows under his messed up hair.

"Did you hurt your face?" Marley asked quietly, letting out a small chuckle. "Uh, yeah." Ryder said, leaning down and waiting for Marley to kiss him better. She laughed and pecked Ryder's nose lightly, smiling at his childishness.

"Okay! Back to packing!" He shouted, kissing Marley's nose lightly. He stood up and looked at his suitcase on the bed, squinting as he tried to figure out what else he would need to pack. "I doubt I'll be getting anymore sleep tonight," Marley muttered, rolling on her side and curling up into a ball. "Nope." Ryder agreed, flashing a heart melting smile in her direction. "But at least you get to watch this sexy thang until we leave."

"Oh, dear God." Marley whispered, letting out a quiet giggle. She was in for a long couple of hours watching Ryder pack.


	2. Chapter 2

_Imagine your OTP getting into a water gun fight._

* * *

"It's broken." Marley sighed, looking down at Ryder and frowning. "Damn." Ryder whispered, tightening his grip on Marley's legs as she sat on his shoulders, trying desperately to fix the air conditioner. It was boiling that day and because Ryder and Marley seemed to be bad luck charms for each other, they both knew something bad was going to happen… and this was it.

On the hottest day of the year, the only source of cool air was broken.

"Well, put me down and we'll figure something out." Marley whispered, touching Ryder's sweaty hair lightly. "Okay." Ryder whispered, bending down and letting Marley jump off of his back. "God, why is it so hot?" Ryder whined, pouting at Marley and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Because it is, babe." Marley laughed, kissing Ryder's sweaty cheek and pushing Ryder's head off of her. "Now, I think we should do things to distract ourselves from the heat. Like tidying or something." Marley shook her head and fanned herself, gazing off into the kitchen. "I'll clean the kitchen, you tidy the bedroom."

"But-but-but I wanted to spend the day with you, Marls." Ryder whined, slumping sadly. "Aw, Ryd." Marley stepped forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "We can't hang out because then we'll both get hot."

"We already are hot." Ryder whispered, stepping back and pulling up his damp shirt, showing Marley his abs. "Not in that context, but you're very hot." Marley winked at Ryder and sent him a wave as she walked backwards into the kitchen.

Ryder sighed and sat down on the floor of the living room, looking up at the air conditioning. "Why don't you work you damned stupid thing?" He whispered, narrowing his eyes at the air con.

He fell backwards and stared at the roof, admiring the chandelier on the roof and remembering the time when he was home alone and he sprayed the light with a water gun and broke it. "A water gun!" Ryder shouted, sitting up frantically with an idea.

He scrambled to his feet and darted up the stairs of the house and to his and Marley's room. "They have to be here somewhere." He muttered to himself, frowning at each of the cupboards before crawling on the floor and looking under the bed.

And there they were; two huge orange water guns just dying to be used.

Ryder smiled and pulled them both out from under the bed, laughing at how scared Marley would be if he were to sneak up on her and splash her with cold water.

He quickly pulled himself off of the floor and ran to the bathroom across the hall. He turned on the tap and filled up both of the water guns, making sure they were completely full before running out of the bathroom and down the stairs as fast as he could.

Ryder, holding the two water guns close to his chest, slid on the walls and poked his head into the kitchen, staring at Marley. She was craned over the sink, the water running and plates piled up to her right.

Smirking, Ryder stepped into the kitchen and aimed the gun at Marley's back. "Put your hands up, Marley Rose!" He shouted, making Marley jump slightly. Marley spun around and looked at Ryder wide-eyed, spotting the guns in his hand.

"Oh, no, no, no." Marley shook her head, trying to hide her smile but biting her lip. "Put your hands up." Ryder smirked, taking a step back and leaning against the wall. Marley sheepishly raised her hands and gave Ryder pleading eyes. "Ryd,"

"I didn't say you could talk, babe." Ryder grinned and pressed on the water gun, covering Marley in cold water. Marley shrieked loudly and put her hands in front of her, trying to block the water from hitting her.

Ryder chuckled and took another step towards Marley, firing the water at her still, soaking her shirt and her hair in cold water.

"Ryder!" Marley laughed, running up to him and pulling him into a giant hug, kissing his face softly. "Why are you so smart?" She shouted, snatching one of the water guns from Ryder and aiming it at his head. "Back it out, bro." She whispered.

"Hey, I didn't say you could snatch it from me. What if they were both my water guns?" Ryder whispered, raising his eyebrows and gripping onto his water gun tighter. "Well, too bad so sad, babe." Marley giggled, pushing Ryder through the doorway and across the lounge room, pushing him outside of the house, shooting the water gun at his face.

Marley laughed loudly as she ran outside of the house, still squirting Ryder in the face. "My gosh, Marley Rose!" Ryder said, wiping his face once Marley had stopped shooting him with water. "Feisty, aren't ya?" He looked down at his gun and hit Marley in the face with the water again, making her squeal. "Ryd!"

"Payback." Ryder shouted over her giggling, moving the water gun down to her stomach. "You suck so much." Marley laughed excitedly, pulling the water gun up and aiming as best as she could at Ryder's chest, only hitting him every so often—only when she wasn't laughing her head off at the splash of cold water hitting her. It was completely refreshing on that hot day, though.

Ryder continued hitting the trigger on the water gun, more and more water hitting Marley every time until nothing came out. Ryder frowned and slapped the gun a couple of times before looking up at Marley. She was smirking at him devilishly… which was so un-Marley like.

"Bring it on!" Marley shouted, pulling on the water and firing it at Ryder's face once again, running up to him. "Marley, seriously!" He shouted, waving the water away with his hands.

He took a couple of steps back from Marley before breaking out into a run in their small front yard. "Oh, God damn it, Ryder!" Marley called, spinning around and running after him in the yard, attempting to hit him with the water again, but Ryder ran to the left, dodging the water.

"You snooze, you lose." Ryder chuckled, poking his tongue out at Marley. "Ryder," Marley said quietly, shaking her head. "Yeah, babe?" Ryder said, running his hand through his wet hair. Marley licked her lips flirtatiously and stepped forward, pulling on the water gun, only to have the water go about a metre in front of her. "Oh." She whispered, bringing the water gun to her ear and shaking it lightly. "It's empty." She whispered with a frown.

Ryder walked towards Marley and laughed as she frowned down at the orange water gun. "Aw, Marls," Ryder whispered, touching her soaking hair lightly, tucking it behind her ear. "I was going to murder you with water."

"That's really nice." Ryder whispered, leaning down and pecking her lips lightly, holding onto her cheek.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. "You're so handsome." Marley replied, scooting closer to Ryder and kissing his lips one more time. "Round two?" Marley questioned once they pulled back, raising her eyebrows. "Game on, Marls." Ryder whispered, darting for the tap on the side of the house.

"Oh, game on to you, too, Ryder!" She shouted, darting after him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Imagine your OTP drawing while they sit in a cafe (or any setting, really). Person A's drawings are coming out well, but Person B isn't so talented. Person B gets a bit upset, and complains to Person A, who just smiles and draws their version of Person B's drawings._

* * *

Awkwardly shuffling in his seat, Ryder stared down at the stick figure and sighed. He quickly picked up his pencil and drew hair on his stick figure and a triangle dress, nodding his head. "Just a little bit more life-like." He murmured, shrugging. "What?" Marley smiled, looking up from her piece of paper and smiling at Ryder.

"Nothing." Ryder shook his head and looked back down at his drawing, drawing more hair on the head. Ryder couldn't help but feel disappointed at his drawing—it was so childlike and so… bad.

Ryder lifted his head slightly and stared at the piece of paper Marley was drawing on and sighed again, noticing that Marley's drawing was _way _better than his. It was a lightly sketched picture of a hot air balloon in the sky with loads of clouds and a little cartoon-ish owl sitting in the basket.

"Why is there an owl?" Ryder whispered to Marley, taking his cup of coffee and taking a small sip—still completely upset that he could not draw at all… and that he couldn't even read properly after all of these years _and _write. _I can't do anything, _Ryder thought, wrapping his hand tighter around his mug. "Well, you can't have an empty air balloon, can you?" She smiled brightly, sipping at her tea and looking back down at the air balloon. She added another cloud to the corner of the paper and frowned at it, rubbing it out with the end of the pencil. "How do you draw a cloud?" Ryder asked, tapping his pencil against the table and staring down at the stick figure on his paper.

"Like… a cloud." Marley giggled, looking up at Ryder. Ryder pulled a smile and looked back down at his faceless stick figure drawing a small, weird smiley face on it, adding more hair and flowers on the dress to try and make it look possibly better, but making it just fail even more than before.

Ryder drew some grass along the bottom of the paper and frowning when the grass didn't even look like grass… it just looked like a line.

"God dammit, this is pissing me off." Ryder said loudly, throwing his pencil on the paper and watching it bounce onto the floor. Marley looked up from her perfect drawing and to Ryder, watching him sadly. "Ryd?" She whispered, sliding her hand across the wooden table. She took his hand and kissed it lightly, staring up at him curiously. "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"I can't…" Ryder took a deep breath and squeezed Marley's hand tightly. "I can't draw."

"Show me. I'll be the judge of that." Marley whispered, clearing the used cups and sugar wrappers to the side and staring at Ryder's drawing of the little adorable stick figure. "Aw." She smirked, pulling the paper closer to her and holding it up in the air. She smiled at the little flower patterned dress and brought the paper down slightly, staring at Ryder over the paper . "This is completely adorable." She whispered, resting the paper back on the table. "No, it isn't. Stop lying." He whispered, crossing his arms angrily. "Ryd, it's cute." Marley whispered, giggling slightly.

"Marls, it's not. It looks like a five year old drew this."

"No, Ryd," She sighed, leaning across the table and kissing Ryder's lips lightly. "No. It looks perfectly fine."

"Fix it for me." Ryder whispered, crossing his arms angrily. "What do you mean?" Marley whispered, raising her eyebrows and staring directly into Ryder's perfect, puppy dog eyes. "I want you to draw your awesome version of my stick figure." Ryder muttered, pointing down at the stick figure. Marley huffed and fell back in her seat. "Fine." She shook her head and snatched the paper from Ryder, pushing it in front of her and staring down at it.

Ryder watched Marley closely as she rubbed out little parts of his stick figure—the face, the details on the dress and the small little ears—before replacing them with her own cutely doodled version. The eyes on the stick figure looked so similar to how they were before except slightly bigger, and the little nose Ryder had drawn on the colorful stick figure looked the same, along with the mouth and the dress designs—with the occasional love heart.

The only thing Marley changed was the sky—she put a bunch of clouds in the sky along with a sun in the corner wearing sunglasses and a big smile on its face. Marley spun it around and showed Ryder, who was smiling only slightly at the picture. "Why didn't you change it?" Ryder whispered, pushing the paper down and widening his eyes at Marley. "Because it's perfect," Marley said, leaning across the table and taking Ryder's face in her hands. "Like you."

"You're perfect." Ryder hid his blush by leaning forward and kissing Marley softly. Marley smiled and pulled away slightly before pressing her lips to Ryder's once more.

Getting totally and completely lost in the kiss, Marley moved to the side a little bit and knocked Ryder's mug of coffee off of the table. It went crashing to the ground, the mug cracking and the coffee going all over the café floor. "Oops." Marley laughed, quickly standing up and pulling Ryder from his seat, collecting her and Ryder's picture. "Let's go, quickly, quickly." She chuckled, grabbing his hand tightly and pulling him out of the door of the Lima Bean, giggling sweetly. Ryder laughed too and faced Marley, taking his picture back from her. "I'm framing that once I get home." Marley said, poking the paper lightly. "Really?" Ryder whispered.

"Catch me if you can!" She shouted, pulling the paper from him and darting down the street. _The sweetest possible thing ever, _Ryder thought with the shake of his head, darting after his girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**TW; SELF HARM**

_Person B has been trying hard to hide the scars from Person A, after years of automatically wanting to cut. One day, Person B is in front of the bathroom mirror with a pair of scissors in their hands but doesn't notice Person A entering the house. Just as Person B presses the blade to his/her skin, Person A walks in and takes the scissors from Person B's hand as Person B starts sobbing softly. Person A takes Person B in their arms whilst whispers softly in Person B's ear: "It's okay,"._

* * *

"I have to go now, baby." Ryder tugged on his jacket sleeves even harder than before as Marley ran into the room dressed in her work gear. "You look gorgeous." Ryder whispered, standing up and crossing his arms. He walked over to Marley and stood over the top of her. "I'll see you later, okay, Ryd?" Marley whispered, smiling up at her boyfriend. "Of course… and we can hang and stuff." Ryder muttered, awkwardly moving his arms to relieve the itching and burning sensation.

"Awesome." Marley whispered, wrapping her arms around Ryder's waist. Ryder smiled and put his arms around Marley, staring at his jacket sleeves, being careful not to let them roll up. Marley couldn't see the scars—she just couldn't.

"I love you." Marley muttered against Ryder's orange jacket. "I love you, too, Marls." Ryder whispered, kissing her hair lightly. "Okay, I have to go." Marley giggled, pushing Ryder away lightly and playing with her bag again. "Oh, alright," Ryder smiled, walking behind Marley to the door. "Bye." Marley whispered, unlocking the door to the house and stepping outside. Ryder watched Marley carefully as she walked to her small blue car in the driveway, waving to her one last time.

He closed the door frantically and spun around to lean on it, making sure Marley couldn't open it again if she needed to come back inside. Ryder slid down to the ground and rolled up his sleeves slowly, biting his lip.

It had been such a long time since he'd cut—it was so long he barely even remembered how long it actually had been. Every night, though, had been huge struggle to fight the urge to cut himself—and especially with Marley around, he had to be even more careful… Ryder had no idea what she would do.

He traced his finger along the scars of his wrist, sighing when he came across a dark red cut from a couple of nights ago when he just couldn't control himself anymore and he had to cut. All he knew was that he was lucky that Marley hadn't heard him that night.

Ryder stood up from his spot against the door, pulling down his sleeve again, looking around the house. His arm was itching and burning for him to cut. It was the only thing he could focus on at that second—nothing more.

He paced around downstairs for a moment before gazing at the stairs, his temptation taking over him.

It had grown into a crazy addiction that he couldn't stop, even though he wanted to so badly. Every time he tried, his mind would convince him he had to in order to feel well again. Ryder knew that it was dangerous and maybe one day it'd go too far, but when the urges came, he couldn't care less whether he lived or died.

Ryder ran towards the steps, holding his sleeves tightly. He rushed around his and Marley's room, throwing items of clothing everywhere as he breathed erratically, looking for _something _he could cut with.

He eventually gave up on looking in his bedroom and darted for the bathroom, furiously opening the cupboards. Inside the cupboard was a shining pair of scissors, glinting in the light from the bright bulb on the ceiling.

Ryder sighed and picked the scissors out of the cupboard, eyeing them carefully. They'd have to do. He tore off his jacket and his t-shirt and threw them to the ground, kicking them away from him. He stared at his arms one more time, taking in every single scar and every single line across there. What had he done to himself? He was destroying himself… and he chose to do it. He was destroying himself and he couldn't stop.

He sighed again and shakily picked up the silver scissors, tears already gathering in his eyes. He slowly and carefully brought the scissors to his right arm, digging the scissors in and hissing in pain. He dug the scissor a little deeper into his arm, letting out a small strangled scream as pain flooded through his arm, almost making him stop.

Taking the scissors out of his arm, he sighed as he glanced down at the bleeding cut on his forearm. The blood was already leaking out of the cut and down his arm, dripping onto the perfectly white tiled ground beneath. Ryder admired the blood and the deep cut for a moment before digging the scissors into his arm again, just above the other cut.

It stung more than the first, but it was a huge weight off of his shoulders. He was getting rid of all of the pain built up inside of him—even if it was on himself. After keeping the blade in his arm for a moment, he slid it across his screen, dragging the cut to the side of his arm and sighed. He stared down at the cut with tears in his eyes, wishing he could erase what he just did—but he would always have those ugly scars… and when Marley found out, she was sure to break up with him. _After all, who wants to date a cutter?_

The very thought of the love of his life breaking up with him made him feel even more depressed than he had been before, causing him to dig the scissors into his skin again, a little bit further towards his wrist.

He let out a quiet sob and pressed the scissors into his arm harder. His arm began to shake as the scissors went deeper into his skin. Ryder tried to stop himself from going too deep, but he couldn't. It was like his mind had been taken over by a demon who just wanted to harm him.

Suddenly, he dropped the bloody scissors on the ground and ran a hand through his hair. Ryder stared down at the deep cut on his arm, immediately feeling queasy and dizzy at the site of the blood. It was flowing out of his arm like a waterfall and he knew he would have a hard time trying to stop that one. _This is spiraling out of control, _he told himself, looking at the door and mentally persuading himself to walk out of the room and stop doing this.

But instead, he bent over and picked up the bloody scissors, his hands shaking furiously. Ryder's vision began going blurry, objects dividing into two and black spots occasionally covering his sight. He shook his head and gazed down at his arm, moving the scissors slowly again. Ryder was about to dig the blade in when the door to the bathroom was slammed open. He jumped backwards slightly and dropped the scissors on the ground again, staring at the doorway.

_Marley. _

"Ryd?" She whispered, raising her eyebrows as she looked at the ground, the scissors and then his arm, gasping loudly and placing her hand over her mouth. "Ryder." She sighed.

A million questions were running through his head and he couldn't decide which one to say aloud. _What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be at work? Are you going to break up with me? Do you hate me?_

"Wh-wh… what are you doing? What's going on? Ryder, tell me." Marley's voice cracked as she stared directly at Ryder and his messed up hair and bloody arm. This couldn't be happening. Not to him.

Ryder stared at Marley's worried face, knowing he had let her down. He looked down at his own arm pressed against his chest, noticing the blood all over his stomach and smudged along his arm and the scars. He let out a loud sob and put both of his hands over his face, a sudden stinging going through his arm, causing his to pull it closer to his chest. "Oh, Ryder, babe." Marley sighed and ran forward, pulling Ryder into a tight hug and stroking his hair. "Don't cry, please don't cry." She whispered, her voice choked up with tears. "I love you… and I'm sorry." She whispered, digging her face into his shoulder. Ryder continued to sob into Marley, wrapping his good arm around her waist and pulling him closer to her.

"It's okay." Marley muttered, rubbing her hands up and down his back. "It'll all be okay in time, Ryd. I promise."

She pulled back and pulled Ryder's bloody arm from his chest, staring at the deep cuts and sighing. How could she have let this happen? She never noticed his pain… _I'm such a horrible girlfriend. _She looked away from the gruesome cuts and back up at Ryder, who was still crying heavily. "Babe, babe," Marley whispered, pulling him into another tight hug.

Ryder tried to get words out, trying to apologies, but his words were stuck on his tongue and refusing to come out. As Marley hugged him, he could feel himself beginning to calm down, but not enough to speak about the touchy subject just yet. Marley pulled her arms tighter around Ryder's neck and Ryder pulled his hands around Marley's waist, getting blood on her perfect work clothes, but Marley didn't care.

"Ryd, it's okay," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "It's okay, it's okay."


	5. Chapter 5

_Imagine your OTP going grocery shopping together as their small child tries to help them by pushing around one of those kiddie shopping carts._

"Ryder!" Marley called up the staircase of their house and crossed her arms, glimpsing down at her watch impatiently. She'd called his name at least four times by now and he still hadn't come down. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ryder shouted, running around upstairs a bit before darting down the stairs with Marley and Ryder's 4-year-old son in his arms, struggling against his Dad's grip.

Marley smiled and watched the two most important people in her life run to her quickly, both glowing and smiling. "We're ready!" Ryder grinned, throwing his son, Bailey, over his shoulder. "I need my shoes!" Bailey shouted, wriggling around on Ryder's shoulder. Marley gave Ryder a smile and spun around, picking up her bag and the keys to the car. "You have your shoes on, you little idiot."

Marley sighed and walked out of the house, Ryder following her. "I need my jacket!" He shouted, hitting Ryder's back with his fists. "You have your jacket." Ryder chuckled, locking the door behind him. "Do you want me to carry him if you two are going to keep complaining?" Marley spun around, stopping in the middle of the footpath that lead down to the driveway. "Yes, take the devil spawn." Ryder chuckled. Marley frowned and crossed her arms at Ryder. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, he's adorable." Ryder laughed, kissing Marley's forehead lightly. Marley cracked a smile and took their son from Ryder, poking her tongue out at him. "Still a child at heart." Ryder sighed, following her down the walkway.

"Why'd you call him a devil spawn?" Marley asked with a quiet chuckle, rubbing her son's hair lightly. "What's a devil spawn?" He asked curiously, raising his eyebrows and wrapping his arms around his Mom's neck. "Nothing you won't know in time, sweetheart." Marley smiled, turning around to glare at Ryder. "Sorry." Ryder whispered, sticking his hands up and jogging to the car. He opened the door on Marley's side of the car and flashed a grin at her before running to his side and opening the door for himself. "Thank you, Ryd," Marley smiled, pecking Ryder's lips lightly before crawling into the back seat to strap in Bailey. "Argh, Marley, stop flashing your booty in the air you're tempting me." Marley raised her eyebrows and backed out of the car as quickly as she could, slamming her head against the roof of the car. She groaned and stood up straighter, staring at Ryder like he was some kind of crazy person. "Booty? Seriously?" She whispered. "We have a child in the backseat, Ryder."

Ryder groaned and threw his head back. "Shopping's boring, though." He whined like a little kid and leaned against the top of the car, frowning at the neighbor's dog. "But we have to do it—and please don't make any more comments about devil spawn or my so-called 'booty', okay?" Marley whispered. Ryder huffed and mumbled, "Fine," under his breath before jumping in the car. _I swear I don't have a husband—just two children, _Marley thought to herself, crawling into the backseat again to put on Bailey's seatbelt."You good?" Marley asked with a large smile, poking his belly lightly. He laughed and nodded, running his fingers along the seatbelt. Marley smiled at her son and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

She crawled out of the car and into the passenger seat at the front, taking a quick glance back at her son, who was happily distracted with his little toy hippopotamus, Molly. "It's his girlfriend." Ryder chuckled, reversing out of the driveway. Marley laughed, too, reaching across the car and grabbing Ryder's hand tightly. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you, too." Ryder replied, glancing over at her and smiling brightly.

The drive to the supermarket was only a couple of minutes away from Ryder and Marley's house, making it slightly easier to do the weekly grocery shopping—although Ryder absolutely hated doing the weekly shopping for some strange reason.

Once Ryder had parked out the front of the shopping centre, he jumped out of the car quickly (but not before kissing Marley's head lightly) and crawled into the backseat to pull out Bailey. Marley turned in her seat to watch Ryder in the car. She put her hand forward and stroked his hair softly before jumping out of the car herself and opening the boot of the car. Marley pulled out the small toy shopping cart she used to keep Bailey occupied while shopping and shut the boot again, facing Ryder and dangling the small, red cart in the air.

"Game on, woman." Ryder nodded, saluting Marley and letting a smile crawl across his face. "Are you on something?" Marley laughed, leaning forward and kissing Ryder softly and slowly, much to Bailey's disgust. "Whatever it is," Marley whispered, barely pulling away from Ryder—her lips still brushing up against his, "I want some, too."

She pulled away and walked up the ramp to the door of the shop, turning around and grabbing Ryder's hand. "I'm bored!" Bailey shouted suddenly as the door opened and Ryder and Marley took a step in. "It'll be over soon." Ryder whispered, taking the toy cart from Marley and placing it on the floor. He placed Bailey on the floor next to the cart and smiled as he took off down the first aisle, pulling the things from the bottom shelves—the only shelves he could reach—into the his cart.

"He's so adorable." Ryder asked, gazing down the aisle at his son. "Mmm." Marley hummed, obviously not paying attention to Ryder. "Seriously? Already into the shopping?" He asked. "Yes, Ryd. It's called being efficient." She chuckled, looking over at Ryder quickly and placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. Ryder smiled and glanced down the aisle at Bailey once more, laughing as he tried to pile all of his groceries into the cart, only to have them fall out onto the ground.

"Can you believe we made that thing?" Ryder whispered, wrapping his arm around Marley's waist as she pulled a packet of tea bags off of the shelf. "He's not a thing, but I know. He's adorable." Marley smirked, spinning around and throwing the packet into the trolley behind them. "Since when was the trolley there…?" Ryder whispered, staring at Marley and then at the ground. Marley rolled her eyes and grabbed onto the trolley, pushing it forward to catch up to Bailey further down the aisle. "Come on, babe," Marley nodded at her boyfriend. "Let's get this over with."

**_I don't think I really got into enough detail with the shopping with the adorable little kid… and this chapter is really short, too, but oh well. _**

**_For JarleyJelissaaaa! Hope you liked this and I hope I did it justice! _**


	6. Chapter 6

_Imagine your OTP on a road trip, during a long boring stretch of highway person A, much to the annoyance of person B, starts singing along to the radio to pass the time, growing louder and more obnoxious until person B can't help but laugh and join in._

Ryder tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his car, casting a glance over at Marley, who was staring out of the window and watching the casual tree go by.

The road they were driving on was a completely empty highway. Besides the occasional tree or animal, there was nothing around them. The drive along the road was boring and long—it was also hot and that didn't make it any nicer.

"This is boring, I'm bored." Marley said quickly and quietly, looking from the dirty window to Ryder, a frown on her face.

"Just a little bit longer and then you'll have things to stare at." Ryder smiled, staring at his girlfriend. "Be patience, young one."

"I'm older than you." Marley laughed, leaning over and pushing her boyfriend's shoulder lightly.

"Only by a month," Ryder protested. "And you're not allowed to hit the driver. That's illegal." He whispered, gripping onto the wheel tighter (although he wasn't actually using it). Marley poked her tongue out at Ryder and crossed her arms, staring out of the window again.

Marley was playing with her phone in her hands, tossing it back and forth out of boredom. Their road trip was completely boring—she hadn't expected it to be ultimately fun, but she didn't want it to be _this _boring, though. The anticipation of the trip ahead of them made the wait just a little bit easier.

She stared down at her phone and back at the radio, looking to Ryder again. He seemed more focused on the boring road than anything else that has was happening around him, so obviously he wouldn't mind if Marley started blaring music, right?

Leaning forward, Marley pressed on the volume button on the dashboard of the car and a loud beep echoed through the car, bringing Ryder back to reality. "What was that?" He whispered, looking at the gear stick before up at Marley, who was smiling at him. "Mar…"

"Don't worry, Ryd." She shook her head and looked out the window again, a smile still on her face. The radio still hadn't come on yet, and that was one of the reasons Marley hated the car so much—but Ryder adored the car like it was his own baby and Marley couldn't help but feel kind of jealous when Ryder would spend hours cleaning the inside and the outside of the car, making sure it was perfectly shiny. Sometimes it kind of angered Marley that the car got more attention than her… but if it made Ryder happy, it made her happy.

The radio suddenly turned on and the opening of a song came on loudly, blasting through the car and shaking it slightly. Marley began to bob her head to the music as Ryder gave her a glare. "Mar, turn it down!" He shouted over the guitar.

"_No diggity, no doubt!" _Marley shouted over the radio, staring over at Ryder. She did some daggy dancing as best as she could in the confined space of the car before singing the next line. "_Yo, Kelebek, drop the verse!"_

"Marley, that's really loud!" Ryder shouted, but his complaints went unheard by Marley.

Marley only grew louder, ignoring Ryder completely. He was slowly growing annoyed at Marley's obnoxious singing and dancing. He rolled his eyes as she continued to sing next to him. "_Up the way, I put it on so perfect," _she continued, smiling over at Ryder—who still looked displeased, "_It's probably the reason all these boys got crushes!" _She threw her hands up and danced again through the boys part of the song.

"Marley," Ryder said, taking one hand off of the wheel to turn down the volume before placing it back again. "Turn it down a little bit, 'kay?" He raised his eyebrows at Marley, who was now completely ignoring him.

"_Yeah, yeah, she's up to the west side but the fat rise, there ain't no surprise, baby get you outta my mind. Gonna get down, so we can get- get the wind!" _She sang louder, shaking her head to the turn of the music and dancing again.

"Marley, can you- can you maybe be a bit calmer so I can pay attention to the road?" Ryder shouted, not taking his eyes off the road, seeing Marley from the corner of his eye dancing crazily.

_"I like the way you work it, no diggity, you got bag it up! I like the way you work it, no diggity, you got to bag it up! Bag it up!" _She screamed, closing her eyes tightly and jamming out to the song playing on the radio.

Ryder rolled his eyes and hung his head back in his seat, knowing he probably wasn't going to shut up Marley's loud and annoying singing any time soon… and although she did look sort of adorable, it was loud. And Ryder was getting a serious headache from it.

The song finally came to an end and Ryder sighed, running his hand through his hair. Marley went quiet and played with her fingers in her lap. Ryder thought it might have been the end of her singing… until the next song came on the radio. Ryder sighed and whined quietly as Marley began to dance again to the rock song that was blasting through the speakers.

"_I woke this morning and I couldn't find the words to say, so the questions you're asking, is how I'm gonna be who I am today," _Marley shouted, flicking her hair back and forth dramatically. Ryder rolled his eyes and bit his lip from saying something… and maybe even smiling at how god damn adorable Marley was. "_She's been taking prisoner for a week by her boyfriend, who just landed in from his flight in L.A. Give and take, it's a tricky situation, should I let her go or should I save the day?" _

Ryder stared over at Marley for a second and sighed, shaking his head with her and singing along. "_But it feels so heavy, like a freight train hit me!" _They sang to each other, loudly and obnoxiously, almost bursting out into laughter but managed to stop themselves.

"_I wanna be the superman, 'cause you're my Lois Lane," _Ryder took one hand off of the steering wheel and pointed at Marley, who was flicking her hair behind her shoulder dramatically, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. "_Sometimes you gotta give up the girl, to go save the world!" _Ryder and Marley both slowly raised their hands before slamming them back down as the song ended. They shared a look with each other before both letting out a small giggle of laugher. Marley opened her mouth to say something, but the opening line of another song began playing.

Ryder and Marley both exchanged a look before beginning to sing again, shaking their heads and flicking their hair dramatically just like before. And this went on for the whole car trip… and surprisingly, the car trip was the best part of their vacation.

**_This one is for the guest who requested this one in the reviews section of this thing! I hope I did it alright and it's not too short!_**

**_Also, the songs that I used were: 'No Diggity' by Third D3gree and 'Give Up The Girl' by Reece Mastin (they're both Australian, by the way…)_**

**_-Camryn xx _**


	7. Chapter 7

_ Person A has been sick with a fever for a bit, and person B takes care of them, and when they can't do anything except wait for person A to start getting better, person B takes out a book and start reading aloud for them. _

Ryder woke up that morning to Marley next to him, grumbling and groaning. "Mar, can you be quiet?" Ryder whispered, sliding his hand under the pillow and closing his eyes again, only to have Marley continue with her murmuring. "Babe," Ryder sighed, flipping over onto his back and throwing a sidewards glance at Marley.

"I'm hot." Marley whispered, kicking the covers off of her and groaning, fanning herself. Ryder frowned and reached his hand over, placing his hand to her sweat covered forehead.

"Oh, you are." He murmured, sitting up lazily and brushing her hair off of her face. "You're sick, obviously." Ryder said as Marley sniffled and then coughed.

"Ugh, I feel like crap." She said, wiping her nose on the back of her hand before throwing down limply.

"Poor baby," Ryder kissed her sweaty forehead lightly and run his hands through her hair. "Do you want something to eat, hun?" Ryder raised his eyebrows and sat up next to Marley. Marley shrugged and rolled onto her side, sniffling again and sneezing.

"Ryd, I feel like shit." She whispered, sighing heavily and groaning into the pillow. Ryder pet her arm comfortingly and kissed it lightly, pulling the covers back over Marley, only to have her toss them back again.

"Sweat out the fever." Ryder whispered, pulling himself out of bed and walking around to Marley's side. He pulled the sheets back over her and turned around to face the curtains. He closed them, making the room almost completely dark, only a sliver of light coming through the gap in the curtain.

"I don't have a fever." Marley snapped, burying her face into the pillow.

"Yah, you do." Ryder nodded his head and brushed her sweaty hair from her face. Marley mumbled something under her breath and wiped her face. Ryder leaned down and kissed her head, murmuring, "I love you" under his breath. Ryder then walked out of the room and down the stairs of their house, coming to the kitchen.

He ran around, peering in each of the cupboards before grabbing a little packet of soup and turning on the kettle. He sighed and read over the instructions on the orange packet. Most of the words on the back of the packet Ryder couldn't understand and he decided to miss out on those words, trying to follow the instructions properly.

Ryder flipped the packet around once he'd skimmed over the instructions on the back. "Pumpkin? Why don't we have any of the nice flavours?" He murmured, throwing the packet down on the bench and watching the kettle, waiting for it to boil.

Once it had, he poured it into the large black cup and stirred it slowly, thinking about how Marley could have gotten that stupid fever; he didn't recall them doing anything that would give her a fever… unless one of their friends had had a fever recently, but Ryder couldn't remember any of their little pack having that.

"Ryder!" He heard his name being called from their shared room and sighed, running back up the stairs quickly, to see what Marley wanted.

She was laying on the bed, as she was before, except this time, the sheets were completely thrown off of the bed and on the ground, and Marley was also half hanging off the bed, her legs just touching the floor.

"Mar," Ryder sighed, shaking his head at his girlfriend. She mumbled something and groaned loudly, wiping her forehead roughly, trying to get the thick droplets of sweat off of her head. Ryder rushed forward and pulled her legs off of the floor, placing them back on the bed. Marley rolled onto her side and splayed her legs out, exhausted from doing nothing for the past five minutes. Ryder leaned over and pulled the heavy blankets off of the floor, throwing them over Marley again. She grumbled and tried to shove the blankets to the ground again but quickly gave up, her arms feeling sore.

"I'm gonna get you some panadol, hun." Ryder whispered, kissing her sweaty brown hair lightly and walking to the bathroom, pulling out the almost empty packet of tablets in the bathroom cupboard and running back to Marley, quickly forgetting the cup of soup he was going to make.

He smiled as he popped out two of the tablets and handed them to Marley, also handing her the light green drink bottle on her bedside table. "Thanks, Ry." She muttered, tiredly throwing the pills in her mouth and swallowing them with water. She threw the water bottle at Ryder, who tried to catch it but ended up dropping it, letting it bounce along the floor.

"Get some sleep." Ryder whispered to her once she'd gotten comfy on the bed again, her face squashed against the pillow.

"No." Marley moaned, weakly throwing her hand in the air. It landed on the bedside table where her new copy of _Safe Haven _by Nicholas Sparks was lying, almost falling off of the little table. "Can you read to me?" She whispered, sniffling.

Ryder sighed quietly. He couldn't read… not that well, anyway. And he was expected to read Nicholas Sparks? One of Marley's favorite authors? After Suzanne Collins, of course. He was hesitant about reading to Marley, but she was sick and she wasn't feeling well at all, so he kind of had to…

"Fine." Ryder whispered, picking up the book and sitting next to Marley on the bed, kissing her forehead lightly. "Thanks." She muttered, closing her eyes and curling up into a ball, waiting for her headache to go away.

Ryder opened the book to where the bookmark was. He placed the little ribbon that marked the page on the bed and crossed one of his legs over his knee, placing the book on his thigh. "Okay…" Ryder sighed, staring at the words, which seemed all jumbled up, creating words he couldn't even begin to read.

"_B-by late June, the flower g-gar-gardens in Dor-Dorchester… that had been ablaze with color in the spring were beginning to wil-wilt, the blooms turning brown and curling inward," _He paused and took a deep breath, scanning over the rest of the words on the page. He was embarrassed that it had taken this long to read one paragraph aloud, but when his gaze flickered to Marley's, she didn't seem to mind at all—in fact, she had a smile across her face, her eyes shut.

"_The hu-hum-humidi-humidity…? Had begun to creep up and the alleys in downtown Boston began to smell of rotting food and ur-urine and de-cay…"_

"You're doing great, Ryd." Marley cut in quickly, wiping her nose on her arm. Ryder smiled under the slight praise and nodded his head.

"T-thanks, Marls." He grinned, staring at the book again with a smile. Knowing that Marley seemed to be enjoying him reading to her, he continued more enthusiastically, "_Kevin told Coffey and Ram-Ramirez that he and Erin were going to the weekend at home, watching movies and doing a little gar-gardening. Coffey had asked about Pro-Provinc-Provinceto-Provinc-Provi-" _Ryder scoffed and shook his head, looking away from the book. He'd been on a role, and now that stupid word had to stop him. He knew Marley would be disappointed with him.

"Provincetown?" Marley asked, her voice croaky. Ryder shrugged and let out a loud sigh.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Marls, I can't do this. You know I can't read." He muttered, placing the bookmark in and standing up, going to walk out of the room. "Get some rest."

"Ryd, come back." Marley called after him, trying to sit up but falling back down. Ryder sighed and spun around in the doorway, staring at Marley and raising his eyebrows, watching Marley—who had seemed to look a bit better after taking the tablets. "Please? Read to me? I don't care how slow you go." She smiled weakly and fell back down on the pillow, gazing ahead at the cupboard.

Ryder stared at those big, tired blue eyes and nodded, sitting back in front of Marley. Even though her eyes weren't as bright and happy as usual, they could still make him do anything she wanted—even if she wasn't trying to. "I love you, Mar." Ryder whispered, reaching his hand out to grab Marley's, but when he did, it was wet. "Ew, slobber or something." He said, wiping his hand on the bed sheets. Marley let out a quiet, weak chuckle.

"I love you, too, Ryd." She whispered her hand on the bed sheet, too, and glanced over at the book again. "You gonna get reading?"

"I can see you're feeling better." Ryder commented, leaning forward and grabbing the book off of the dresser, opening it again.

"Only with you reading to me." Marley winked at Ryder before closing her eyes and turning onto her side, waiting for Ryder to begin reading again.

"Enjoy, Miss Rose. This won't ever be happening again." He whispered, rubbing his nose against her cheek and smirking. She smiled in reply, nodding her head at him. "Okay, where were we…?" Ryder asked himself, scanning his eyes over the page. "_And Kevin had lied and told him about the bed-and-breakfast where they'd stayed…"_

For the rest of the day, Ryder spent it curled up next to Marley, reading the book to her. Although, half way through the fifth chapter Ryder began reading, Marley had fallen asleep, completely content with the fact Ryder was beside her, taking care of her. No wonder she had to love him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Imagine your OTP in a video call. It's early for Person A, but terribly late for Person B. After a few hours, Person A decides to take a snack break—only to find Person B fast asleep when they return. Person A smiles, whispers "Goodnight," and then takes a screenshot to send Person B when they wake up._

* * *

Marley eagerly tapped at the base of her laptop, rearranging her pillows on the head of her bed to try and get comfy. She hadn't gotten to talk to Ryder in ages (he'd been away on a business trip) and she was missing him so much—she missed talking to him when she got up in the morning and while she made them coffee… and she was so grateful that he was coming back in less than a week.

"Come on, Ryder." She murmured, glancing over at the red clock on her bedside table. The clock read _10:35pm. _She sighed, calculating the time where Ryder was; he was at least five or six hours ahead of her and he was probably asleep.

The screen suddenly brightened as a giant skype box popped up in the center, the camera turning on, the small light from it shining into Marley's eyes. She couldn't help but get excited.

Ryder's face suddenly popped up on the screen and Marley let out a squeal, making a tired Ryder wake up from his daze. "Oh, hey, Mar." He smiled and wiped his eye, leaning tiredly on his hands.

"Hey, hun," Marley whispered, touching the screen lightly and smiling. "How are you?" She asked in a whisper.

"Tired," Ryder sighed, yawning shortly after that. He closed his eyes and rested his face in his hand, biting his lip softly. "It's 4am and I got up at 6 this morning… so I've been up for 22 hours and ugh." Ryder collapsed on the bed, his head resting against the laptop mouse.

"Aw, sorry for keeping you up, babe." Marley frowned and brushed the hair out of her eyes, watching her sleepy boyfriend.

"Nah, Mar, it's alright—the highlight of my night is talking to you." He grinned sleepily, sitting up again.

"Same here." Marley nodded excitedly and tracing the camera of the small laptop on her lap, gazing back down at the screen to see Ryder staring at her, his eye lids drooping.

"Anyway, how are you?" Ryder asked, shaking his head to try and waken himself up enough to talk to Marley for just a little bit longer—he had, after all, only been chatting to her for a couple of minutes.

Marley shrugged. "Missing you… but I'm good if we count out that aspect." She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at her boyfriend. Ryder gave her a sad smile and ran his hand through his hair slowly.

"I'll be back in like a week!" Ryder said, throwing his hands up in the air and blowing a kiss to Marley. She laughed and pretended to catch it, putting it on her cheek with a bright smile in the dark. "And then I'll get to see you and we'll make out and we'll go on dates to Breadstix and—"

"I like the sound of that!" Marley laughed, clapping her hands together quickly and quietly.

"I like it, too." Ryder smiled, suddenly sounding tired again. He yawned again and placed his hand over his mouth.

Marley watched her boyfriend, fascinated by him—his beautiful eyes, his mouth, his cheekbones… he just seemed so, so perfect. And he was perfect; inside and out. He was smiling right at her, his eyes half closed and bags under his eyes, barely visible in the darkness on the other side.

"I'm just gonna grab something to eat, okay, hun?" Marley whispered, running her fingers down the screen, along Ryder's face.

"Okay…" Ryder yawned, wiping his eyes with his arm and running his hand through his hair again. Marley smiled and leaped off the bed, running out of the door, down the stairs and to the kitchen. She pulled out the first packet of chips she could see—Ryder's favourite, sweet chilli and sour cream—and ran straight back up the computer.

But when she got there, she saw Ryder lying down in front of the computer as he had been before, except his eyes were closed and he was snoring ever so slightly. He was asleep.

Marley frowned at how quickly he had fallen asleep, but smiled at her sleeping boyfriend. She was disappointed that she wasn't able to have a proper conversation with her boyfriend, but she could definitely enjoy the sight of her boyfriend sleeping—he was just so, so adorable.

She sat down in front of the computer and touched the screen lightly. "Goodnight, Ryd." She grinned, taking a quick screen shot, saving to the 'Ryder' file on her computer. She knew Ryder would enjoy seeing himself asleep. She closed her laptop and rested it on the floor, sighing. He was such a cutie.

* * *

_**This one was so rushed, sorry! I was trying to make my Dad a Father's Day card, trying to find a new tumblr icon and trying to watch The Tribe at the same time so... I didn't have my full attention on this - sorry! **_

_**-Camryn xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_For GabGaspard:_**_ Imagine one person is coming home from business trip and the other person is waiting at the airport to meet them and they see each other and let the fluffiness begin (:_

Marley anxiously tapped her foot on the ground and leaned over, glancing down at herself to see if her top was falling and if people could see her bra – they couldn't, luckily.

She was so excited to see Ryder again – she hadn't seen him in weeks because he'd been on a business trip, but he was coming back _today. _Marley wasn't exactly sure what time yet, though. Soon, though. So, so soon.

All she wanted was to just kiss him and hug him and spend their days together again – without Ryder, she felt bored and she had nothing to do with her life anymore… she couldn't even imagine her life without Ryder by her side. And she was frightened of the day it would come. But that was in the future and there was no need to worry about that now – Ryder was coming back to her and she'd get to hug him tightly and never let go.

Marley leaned back in her seat and hung her head towards the ceiling, growing impatient. She just wanted to see Ryder already and she didn't want to wait. Why couldn't the plane land quicker?

She pulled out her phone and turned the screen on, staring at the time but not actually taking it in. She was just passing time. She threw her phone back down and rested it on her knee, thinking about the selfies she was going to take once Ryder got off the plane. They'd take one together, maybe with her kissing Ryder's cheek and she'd set it as her background picture so she could remember that moment for the rest of her life. Yeah, that's be nice.

Marley glanced around the airport and stared at all of the people buying tickets, picking up their bags and greeting loved ones. She tugged on her sleeves, a sudden cold breeze flying past her. She just wanted to feel Ryder's warm body up against hers – was that too much to ask?

New bags started coming out of the little hole in the wall and down the conveyer belt, spinning around and around over and over. She sighed and leaned forward again, resting her head in her hands and her arms on her thighs.

As she watched the conveyer belt go around, she noticed a bright orange suitcase come out from the hole in the wall and her mouth dropped open from surprise. _That was Ryder's suitcase. _Marley stood and watched the orange bag go around quickly, the name tag hanging off of the side.

She remembered the day she bought that suitcase for him – it was when they had just gotten engaged and she was planning their luxurious honeymoon already, Marley was stressing because Ryder didn't have a suitcase. She'd dragged him out the minute he had complained to her and she insisted on buying the suitcase – Ryder hadn't wanted the ones Marley chose, so then he insisted on having the fluro orange one with the blue seams. Marley had disapproved, but before she could pull down the fancy and expensive black one from the top of the shelf, Ryder was already walking out of the shop with the suitcase behind him.

Now she was so grateful that she'd made him get the bright one, rather than the one that looked exactly the same as the others.

Her smile grew wider as one of the gates opened and everyone from the flight that had just landed burst through, all running to their loved ones or their bags.

Marley stepped out from the row of seats and tugged nervously on her jacket sleeves, waiting to see Ryder – what if he wasn't even on this flight? What if she had to wait another hour or two? She wouldn't have been able to handle that.

Over the crowds heads, she spotted the top of that silky hair she'd spent hours of her life stroking, moving along like a lost puppy, confused and tired.

Marley screamed really loudly, causing several people to look over at her but she didn't care – anything to attract the attention of Ryder. The people around her went silent and stared at Marley, watching her leap around, completely excited.

"Ryder!" She screeched, jumping onto the nearby seats and standing on the metal arm rests and waving her arms around until Ryder saw her. She saw him walking around the airport with the rest of the people on his flight, a smile on his face as he heard Marley calling his name. "Ryder!"

Ryder spun around in a circle, searching for where Marley's voice was coming from. "Mar?" He screamed over the crowds of people, getting pushed to the side by the wave of people.

"Up here, Ry!" She screamed, waving her arms up in the air and frowning at her husband, who was still spinning around in a circle in the centre of the crowd. "Ryder!" She screamed over the commotion, stamping her foot.

This got Ryder's attention. He spun around in her direction and glanced upwards, finding Marley standing above the rest of the crowds, looking more excited than ever. "Mar!" He shouted, shoving the people next to him to the sides as he ran over to meet his wife, whose smile had just gotten bigger, and her eyes had gotten brighter.

He managed to escape the crowd and he stumbled out, wiping himself off and looking around him, taking in a deep breath. "Ryder!" Marley screeched, jumping off of the seats, ignoring that her skirt had flown up in the process and the whole airport probably saw her undies.

"Marley!" Ryder shouted, opening his arms up. Marley came running as fast as could and practically slammed into Ryder, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her, inhaling the scent she missed so much over the past week – she missed the smell of his deodorant.

"I missed you so much." She whispered, burying her face into his neck and sighing deeply, feeling so insanely happy to be able to hug him again.

"I missed you, too." He whispered in reply, pulling Marley closer to him. "You look so beautiful today." Ryder whispered, pulling away and resting his forehead up against Marley's.

She blushed and smiled sheepishly, winking at him. "You look so handsome today." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Ryder's neck tightly again and pressing her face into the crook of Ryder's neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Ryder whispered, rocking Marley from side to side. He brought his hand up and began stroking her hair, running his hand through the soft waves he'd began to miss over the two weeks he was gone. He really wasn't sure if he could ever go any longer without seeing Marley. Being away from her was unbearable.

"I love you, too, Ryd. Forever and always." She ran her hands up and down Ryder's back. She pulled away from his embrace and leaned up to peck his nose lightly. "You're so adorable." She whispered, bringing her hand down to his back and rubbing it up and down slowly, tracing his spin through his orange t-shirt.

"You're so beautiful, Mar." Ryder whispered, slowly taking his hands off of Marley's waist and brushing his jeans off. "Should we get going home?"

Marley nodded and gazed over at where Ryder's bag was, noticing it was the only bag left spinning around. She smiled over at Ryder and nudged his hand lightly before grabbing it in hers tightly. She leaned across and kissed his cheek with a big smile.

"Shall we go m'lady?" Ryder winked. Marley nodded excitedly and skipped toward Ryder's bag. She was just ecstatic to have him back once again… and she was determined to make sure he'd never go away on another work trip again. She didn't want to go that long with seeing her baby again.


	10. Chapter 10

_Imagine your OTP shopping and Person B having to constantly compliment Person A due to their insecurity as they try on new clothes._

* * *

"Hey, Ryd, can you hold this?"

"Sure." Ryder sighed, holding his hand out and taking the coat hanger Marley was holding in her hand, sliding it onto his finger where the rest of the clothes Marley had picked were. She wasn't holding a single item of clothing, whereas he was holding everything. Anything for Marley, though, right?

"Okay, okay, okay, what do you think of this one?" Marley asked, pulling a pale yellow and blue shirt off the rack, holding it in front of her. "Should I try it on?"

Ryder nodded and pulled a smile at Marley, watching her jump up and down excitedly. As much as he thought that was adorable, he couldn't stop himself from glancing at the smoothie shop outside… how could girls shop that long without getting hungry?

"Oh, I like this one." Marley whispered, pulling her size out of the rack and smiling at the pink sparkly top she was holding. Ryder smiled weakly at her and nodded, desperately staring out the window again. He was just so hungry and thirsty and tired… why do girls even like shopping anyway?

"Yeah, I like that one." Ryder whispered , more to himself than Marley and looked back to her from the shop, only to find Marley had already gone to the jacket rack on the other side of the store. He dragged the large pile of clothes across the bright and crowded shop and stood next to Marley, watching her flick through yet another set of racks.

"I don't know if any of these will fit." Marley bit her lip as she flipped through a bunch of peach colored jeans.

"They should fit." Ryder smiled, nudging her with his elbow. Marley nodded and took one of the jeans off, passing it to Ryder and spinning around in a full circle before pointing towards the change rooms.

"I think it's time to try these on." Marley did a little dance before skipping to the change rooms and jumping into the first one she saw, locking the door. Ryder followed her and glanced at himself in the mirror on the front of the door, fixing up his messy hair. He looked like a wreck, probably from having no food and being completely worn out from shopping. "First item of clothing, please, Ryder!" Marley called sweetly over the door, holding her hand up.

Ryder threw the first top over – a white frilly one. He looked around him for a seat to maybe sit on or even to throw the giant pile of clothes he was holding there. He was just so fed up.

The door to the change room opened and Marley walked out sheepishly, holding her hands in front of herself. Ryder smiled at her and looked her up and down, almost dropping the clothes in his hands. "D-does it look alright, Ryder?" She whispered, taking her arms away and looking at Ryder unsurely.

"Mar… that top really suits you." Ryder whispered, moving toward her and brushing down the frills on her shirt.

"Are-are you sure, Ryd?" She asked, wiping her stomach lightly. "Do I look… fat?"

"Fat?!" Ryder shouted in surprise, his eyes widening. He quickly shut his mouth and shook his head at Marley, still confused out of his mind. "Why would you think you're fat?" He lowered his voice to a whisper, looking around him to see if people were staring at his sudden shouting.

"I don't know," Marley shrugged. She turned around and smoothed down her top, biting her lip unsurely. "I just… feel fat."

"Mar," Ryder sighed, dropping all of the clothes on the wooden floor, the coat hangers clanging against the wood. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're not fat – far from it."

"I just feel it, Ry." She jumped up and down, irritated. Marley rested her head on Ryder's shoulder and looked at him, her big blues eyes sad and pleading.

"You look fine, hun." Ryder whispered, kissing her cheek. "Trust me."

"Fine." Marley snapped, pushing Ryder's hand off of her. She walked towards the door again and paused before walking back in. "Are you 100% sure I look alright, Ryder? 'Cause I trust you." She whispered, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows.

Ryder nodded. "I'm sure you look absolutely beautiful." Marley gave a weak smile and walked back into the change room, still looking so… sad.

Ryder was worried – he didn't want Marley going back to her old habits and he hated seeing her this self-conscious. She was beautiful and he wished on everything that she would just believe him. He wanted her to think that she was beautiful and not have anyone else be able to damage her self-esteem

"Next shirt please." Marley replied sadly over the door, holding the white top in the air.

"Are you getting the white one?" Ryder asked, taking it from her and picking up a large baggy t-shirt with a dream catcher on it and throwing over to Marley. Ryder played with the white singlet in his hands, waiting for Marley's answer.

"No." She whispered, fussing around in the change room to get her shirt on. "It makes me look fat, Ryder."

"Marley," Ryder sighed, walking towards the door and pressing his ear to it. "You. Are. Beautiful. Indescribably beautiful and I love you and… how many times am I gonna have to say it before you believe me?" Ryder pressed his hand to the mirror and took a few deep breaths, waiting for Marley to respond.

"Alright." Marley whispered, opening the door and walking out to face Ryder, throwing her arms in the air and showing off the top she was wearing. "What about this one?"

"Beautiful, as always." Ryder nodded, staring over at the smoothie shop once again – he no longer really craved food, his main focus was on Marley, trying to reassure her that she was beautiful.

Marley shook her head and looked down. "I don't know, Ryder. I just… don't feel happy with my body anymore." She shrugged and dug her hands into her jean pockets, biting her lip.

"Listen here, Marley Rose," Ryder said, dropping the white singlet and grabbing her face in his hands, forcing her to stare him right in the eye. "You're beautiful and you're the best person in this god damned world, alright? I'm not letting you go along life with these sad, sad thoughts. You are beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, pulling away almost immediately.

"Alright…" Marley replied slowly, letting a tear slip out of her eye. Was Ryder really saying this to her? "I-I believe you."

"Good." Ryder nodded, kissing her nose softly. He was still uncertain about Marley's beliefs, but he took her word for it – he had to show that he trusted her. "Now, that one looks beautiful, try on the next… hundred." Ryder sighed, shoving the next top to her. Marley laughed and looked down at the top he had shoved into her arms.

She'd chosen this top out as soon as she walked into the shop. It was a black crop shirt, with a love heart in the middle and across it was one word, written in grey. _Beautiful._

* * *

**_This one was slightly rushed, sorry! The Under The Dome finale is starting like right at this second so I'm rushing to write this because it's the FINALE. Alright, hope you liked this chapter and pretty please review! Xx _**


	11. Chapter 11

_Imagine your otp when Person A finds out an embarrassing fear of Person B's. While trying to hold back their giggles, Person A assures Person B that they don't think any less of them._

* * *

Marley pecked Ryder's cheek as she went to sit down at the dinner table, holding her plate full of pasta tightly to make sure she didn't drop it like she had the other night – it had gone all over the floor and stained the tiles… Ryder had to help her clean it up because Marley couldn't reach the whole spill, that's how big it was.

"Ugh, this is awesome." Ryder whispered, twirling some pasta around his fork and putting it hastily in his mouth, getting sauce all around it. Marley giggled and reached forward, wiping the sauce on his face with her thumb. "Thanks." He nodded, winking at Marley, looking down at the pasta again.

"You're welcome, hun." Marley whispered, tapping her fork against her plate and watching Ryder gobble down his pasta like he hadn't eaten in years.

They were silent while they ate, the only noise the clinking of their forks and the sound of their glasses hitting the table after taking a big drink. Marley loved when their dinners were like this – quiet and peaceful, with Ryder enjoying his food. That meant he was happy, and seeing Ryder anything but happy broke her heart.

She looked up from her half-finished plate and looked to Ryder, who had only two more spoonfuls of pasta left on his plate. Marley laughed at him and reached forward, taking some pasta off of his plate. "Oi, you've got your own." Ryder chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her. Marley shrugged and ate the pasta anyway, smiling sweetly at Ryder. Ryder shook his head and looked down at his pasta again, taking another mouthful and chewing slowly.

"Hey, Ryder," Marley said suddenly, becoming curious. "Do you have any phobias?" She was curious – they'd been married for almost two years now and they'd never really talked about their fears with each other. They'd pretty much avoided the subject. She wasn't sure why she was so interested now and she hadn't waited for later to ask him.

Ryder swallowed the pasta in his mouth and looked as his plate like he was ashamed, the front of his hair falling in front of his face. "Yeah…"

"What of?" Marley lowered her voice to a whisper and ducked her head, trying to look Ryder in the eyes. She stared at him and he looked away from her, over to the kitchen. He was actually ashamed of telling her, wasn't he?

"N-nothing, Mar." He whispered, standing up and taking his plate to the sink, a few strands of pasta still there. It wasn't like Ryder not to finish his meal.

"No, come on! I wanna know what you're scared of – I mean, we've been together for ages and we have not talked about our fears, Ryder!" Marley shouted, dropping her fork. Ryder sighed and walked back to the table and taking his seat again.

"Mar, can we not talk about it, please? It's embarrassing." Ryder muttered, studying his fingers on the table. He took a deep breath before breathing out a long, shaky one. He truly was scared he'd have to talk about it.

"I'm afraid of snakes, Ryder. There, happy? I admitted my fear, you can admit yours." Marley said quickly, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the chair, quickly forgetting the meal in front of her.

"No." Ryder snapped, avoiding looking at Marley in the eyes. Marley studied his face carefully and realized he actually looked genuinely upset about it. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ryd, please." Marley's voice softened as she leaned forward and touched Ryder's arm lightly, trying to coax it out of him. "I'll always love you the same amount and I won't judge you, I swear." She smiled at him and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Fine!" Ryder shouted, pulling his hands back and putting them by his sides. He stared Marley dead in the eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid of balloons, okay?"

Marley had to hold back a laugh. She snorted in the process and quickly put her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her smile. "Sorry." She laughed, shaking her head.

She looked up at Ryder to find him staring at her, hurt, almost crying. Her smile quickly faded and she reached forward to grab his hand. "Ryder…" he whispered, frowning right at him. He snatched his hand from under her grip and looked away, about to let his tears fall. This had taken all of his guts to reveal and now Marley was laughing at him for it.

"You were serious? Oh, my God, I'm so sorry." Marley whispered, leaning to move closer to Ryder. Ryder sighed and shuffled a little bit further away from her. He wanted to accept her apology, but he was too hurt to. That stupid fear of balloons (or globophobia) had pretty much made him miss out on every single one of his friend's parties and his own parties because there were balloons. "I didn't know you were serious about that, oh my God."

"It's fine." Ryder whispered, shaking his head at Marley and looking down at the table cloth.

"No, Ryd, seriously. I'm sorry." Marley whispered, touching his hand lightly, trying to apologies. She felt so bad – she honestly thought Ryder was kidding. Because, seriously? Balloons? That didn't seem like something to be afraid of – they were just rubber sacks of air.

"It's fine, Marley. It's a common reaction." Ryder didn't actually know – he hadn't told anyone about his phobia. His parents knew, of course, but he didn't have to tell them. He kind of just screamed when he touched the balloon by accident and they just knew.

"But, Ryder-"

"No, Mar. There's no need to apologies, alright?" He finally looked up at her and smiled slightly, trying to tell her he was fine… although he actually wasn't too fine, he had to show he was. He was so ashamed, though.

Marley sadly nodded and leaned across the table, resting her head on Ryder's shoulder. "What's so scary about balloons? Is it the popping?" She asked quietly. Ryder shook his head.

"No… I don't know what it is – it's just everything in general. The feel, the look…" Ryder shuddered and began wiping his fingers on the table top, trying to get rid of the feel on his fingers.

Marley nodded but stayed silent, biting at her lip. "Is that why you didn't want any balloons at the wedding?" She asked in a whisper, reaching to find Ryder's hand. Ryder squeezed it and nodded. "And at your 21st? You insisted on organizing it to make sure there were no balloons, right?"

"Yep." Ryder whispered, stroking Marley's hair softly and kissing her forehead.

"Ryder, I'm sorry for laughing… and remember – I still love you lots and lots. Always." She whispered, sitting up and kissing his cheek softly.

"Thanks for laughing at my phobia, Marls." Ryder joked, a smile on his face. She smiled and winked in his direction, giving his hand another tight squeeze.

"It's alright." Marley smiled. Somehow, this had made them closer than before.

* * *

**Fun story: I have globophobia, haha. I just wanted to base Ryder's phobia over something I knew and something that was slightly different to normal phobias like snakes or spiders. And honestly, Marley's responses are what I get a lot! **

**Thanks for reading and review, perhaps? :) xx**


	12. Chapter 12

_Imagine your OTP finding out they're pregnant._

* * *

Marley opened the door quickly and ran inside of the house, dropping her bag in the middle of the doorway. She ran up the stairs with the little blue packet in her hands and ran straight into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Oi! Marley!" Ryder shouted, running into the house with a shopping bag and looking around for her. He spotted her bag next to the door and sighed. Of course she was going to start without him. "Wait for me, you idiot!" He shouted, dropping his own bag and slamming the front door shut. He ran up the stairs like Marley did and skidded to a stop in front of the bathroom door. He began to knock frantically on the wooden door, letting out whine.

"Ryder, please stop knocking. You're making me agitated and I can't pee!" Marley screamed, throwing down the pregnancy test onto the counter and taking another gulp of water, her hands shaking excitedly.

She'd missed her period – it was two weeks late now, and Marley wasn't sure she was actually pregnant or her ovaries were just acting up. She was desperately hoping she was pregnant now, because that meant that _finally _her and Ryder could start a family. They may have been young, but they both wanted to fulfill that dream.

"But Mar," Ryder whined from outside of the bathroom, "I wanna see if you're pregnant." He knocked on the door again and made another whining sound.

"I need to pee first, don't I? And I'd really appreciate if you didn't hear me urinating, thank you very much." Marley snapped, a smile coming onto her face – she was just too overly happy at that second.

"Alright, alright, fine." Ryder whispered, leaning against the door and tapping his foot on the carpet. Marley could just tell that Ryder was just dying out there to be in there, wanting to see if Marley was indeed pregnant or not… and Marley just couldn't wait either.

Ryder leaned against the door and rested his forehead against it before sliding down to his knees and sitting on the floor like that. He groaned aloud and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna pee now, Ryder. Be patient." Marley snapped, knocking on the door from the inside.

Ryder sighed and sat against the door. He'd been waiting for this day forever, and the moment was taking so long to come. Ever since the night before when they were both lying on the couch, eating popcorn and Marley had casually mentioned that she thought she might be pregnant. Ryder was taken back, but he was so excited at the same time. The night before, he didn't really know what to say. He kind of just sat there, staring ahead in shock until he managed to knock himself out of his daze five minutes later, excited out of his mind.

"I'm putting the test down now." Marley whispered from behind the door before opening it. Ryder almost fell forward but stopped himself and smiled up at Marley. Marley gave him a worried smile before falling on the floor next to Ryder, crossing her legs.

"How long before we find out?" Ryder whispered, reaching across to grab Marley's hand. She looked down and squeezed Ryder's hand tightly, bringing it up to her mouth to kiss the back of his hand.

"Two minutes." She whispered, looking up into Ryder's eyes and letting a giant smile take over her face. "Two minutes and we'll find out whether we're gonna be parents." Marley grinned and leaned into Ryder, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Holy shit," Ryder whispered, kissing Marley's head lightly. "Mar, just let this sink in… we could be parents in less than a minute." Ryder rubbed Marley's arm lightly and stared ahead at the wall in front of him.

"I know." Marley said slowly, frowning ahead of her like Ryder before looking up at her husband. "This… is just completely insane." She laughed and shook her head, kissing Ryder's shoulder lightly.

"Has two minutes been up yet?" Ryder asked loudly. Marley shook her head against his shoulder, looking up into his eyes.

"I don't so – count to thirty and it should be." Marley said slowly, shaking with anticipation. So Ryder started counting aloud, just under his breath.

"…28, 29, 30!" Ryder screamed, pushing Marley's shoulder lightly and standing up frantically, putting his hand on the door knob, ready to open it.

Marley got to her feet and put her hand on top of Ryder's, looking his face up and down worriedly. Ryder raised his eyebrows at her and pressed down on the door knob. The door opened slightly. "Wait, Ryd… let me, alright?" Marley whispered, moving closer to her husband and kissing his cheek lightly.

"Alright." Ryder dropped his hand off of the door and it flew open, hitting the wall behind it where the towels were hung. Ryder smiled as Marley slowly stepped into the bathroom and picked up the little stick off of the cabinet. She stared at it and blinked a few times – looking so… disappointed.

All of his hope flooded out of him in an instant and Ryder sighed at yet another failed attempt. He watched Marley as she stared at the stick for a second longer, her eyes lighting up with happiness. "What-"

Marley's face suddenly broke out into a large smile and she put her opposite hand over her mouth, too excited to say anything.

She was that Ryder was looking at her weirdly, with his eyebrows raised and Marley's smile grew bigger. She shoved the small little stick in front of Ryder's face where there was, in fact, two little red lines next to a blue plus.

"No…" Ryder smiled, taking the pregnancy test out of Marley's hand and staring at it, shaking it slightly – remembering not to touch the side where Marley would have peed on it. "Are-are you serious?" He grinned, looking between the small stick and Marley's excited face. She nodded at him frantically, biting on her knuckle to stop from screaming from excitement.

Ryder threw the stick on the ground and opened his arms out. Marley jumped straight into Ryder's arms, digging her face into his shoulders. "Oh, my God! Ryder!" She screeched, pulling back from his hug and taking his face in her hands. "We're gonna be parents!" She screamed, leaning forward and kissing him softly.

"I know!" Ryder shouted, grabbing Marley around her waist and lifting her in the air and spinning in her in a circle in the small corridor. "Little Mommy Marley," Ryder grinned, setting her down on the ground again, before quickly scooping her up into a giant hug.

"Little Daddy Ryder," Marley whispered against his shoulder, closing her eyes to try and hold in all of her happiness. She wanted to scream and cry… but that'd just be plain embarrassing and perhaps a total overreaction. But oh my God, she was going to be a mom!

Ryder untangled himself from Marley and touched her hair lightly, a bigger and brighter smile across his face. This day just seemed to be the best day ever – almost as good as his wedding day, he decided. _Almost. _

He bent down slightly and got onto his knees, putting his hands over Marley's stomach. Marley laughed and put her hands in Ryder's hair, running her fingers through the soft locks of hair. "You know, I don't think it'll be able to hear you – I doubt it's barely even a fetus." She whispered, watching her husband lean forward and kiss her stomach.

"I don't care." He whispered, running his hands over Marley's stomach. "There's a person in there, Marley. Someone is in your stomach… and-and we made it." Ryder whispered, shaking his head. "This is unbelievable."

"You better believe it." Marley grinned and knelt down in front of Ryder, resting her knees on his. She put her hand on his cheek and traced her finger along his jaw. "We're gonna be parents… I'm so excited." Marley leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto Ryder's nose.

"I love you." He whispered, running his hands up and down her back slowly. Marley rubbed her nose against Ryder's and held his shoulders tightly.

"I love you, too, Ryder daddy."


	13. Chapter 13

_Imagine Person A of your OTP visiting a fortune teller, who describes his/her soul-mate to them. A week later, they bump into Person B, who fits the description exactly._

She linked her arm with Kitty's as they left the small, expensive clothes shop right next to Starbucks – which Kitty and Marley had spent more than 20 minutes at, trying to decide what to get to fuel themselves for their day.

"Seriously, this top was fricken expensive." Kitty muttered, taking a sip of her frappe and glancing down at her new top in her bag, smiling slightly at it.

"I know… that is why I didn't buy anything." Marley whispered, staring at hers and her best friends feet as they walked along the busy street, dodging people

"You're missing out though – that shop was gold" Kitty whispered, nudging her best friend and shoving the bag in her face. "This top is gold."

"Actually, it's white." She whispered, poking her tongue out at her best friend. Kitty shrugged, muttering profanities at her friend under her breath. Marley pulled her friend closer to her as a large bulldog crossed her side and growled at her. Marley was always slightly frightened of dogs.

"Ah, stop being a pansy, M-" Kitty stopped talking and came to a stop right in the middle of the street. She smiled brightly at the sight ahead of her and lifted her black sunglasses from her eyes, resting them on her head.

Marley looked away the dog (it having turned the corner) and sure=veyed Kitty's face carefully. She looked so… happy, and Marley wondered what exactly had gotten Kitty this excited. She hadn't been this excited since the twelfth doctor was revealed (yep, Kitty was and always will be a Doctor Who fan). "What-what's going on?" Marley whispered, trying to move her friend out of the road of people, but Kitty refused to move.

"Let's do it, Mar." Kitty said, not taking her eyes away from the sight in front of her. Marley frowned at her and looked in the direction Kitty was staring at.

"Let's do what? I don't see anything…" Marley scanned around in front of her before she saw a little purple and blue tent camped to the side of the street with a cardboard sign in front of it. She had no idea what it was – she couldn't see the cardboard sign. Obviously Kitty could, though.

Kitty didn't take her eyes away from the little tent before she ran forward, dropping her glasses on the pavement and pushing through people. What had her so excited?

Marley tried to reach back and grab the glasses from the ground, but Kitty pulled on Marley's elbow, forcing her forward. She stumbled over her feet and tried to keep up with Kitty as she ran down the street. Marley's hair was getting messed up in the breeze and she was actually quite upset – she'd spent a while straightening it this morning.

Kitty suddenly skidded to a stop in front of the small tent and Marley went flying into a table next to the small tent, where people were enjoying their lunch. She tried to apologise but Kitty tugged her back again and she stumbled again, falling onto her butt.

"Let's do this, Mar!" Kitty shouted, excitedly, jumping up and down. Marley looked up at her best friend and rolled her eyes. Of course Kitty was up for anything. She was hoping today Kitty wouldn't find anything interesting and stupid to do… but of course, she had.

Marley, now seated in front of the tent, read the cardboard sign; in bright purple letters, it read:

'_GET YOUR FUTURE TOLD. 2 DOLLARS PER READING' _

She sighed aloud and shook her head at the tent and then at Kitty. "No, Kit. It's a waste of money." Marley pulled herself to her feet and brushed off her jeans, raising her eyebrows at her distant best friend.

"No, Marley, please!" Kitty pleaded, grabbing Marley's hand tightly and shaking it. Marley shook her head and looked down at the tent. "Please, please, please!"

"There's no point in wasting two dollars on something that isn't true." Marley said quietly, looking down at the tent again. She looked back up at Kitty, who was giving her puppy eyes. No way, she couldn't give in to the puppy eyes- "Fine." Marley snapped. "You're paying for me, though."

Kitty nodded frantically, excited that her friend had agreed to try this. She pulled a two dollar coin out of her pocket and passed it to Marley, standing on her tiptoes, trying to contain her excitement.

Marley took the coin from her and bent down, gazing into the front of the tent. It looked really dark In there… and scary – maybe it was a bad idea to go in. "Go on, Mar." Kitty kicked her butt lightly to urge Marley on. She gulped and crawled a little bit more into the tent, poking her head in the gap.

On the inside, it looked lighter, with a small lamp in the corner and a crystal ball in the centre. Behind the crystal ball sat an old woman with a large nose and tiny hands. She had her eyes closed, but as soon as Marley entered, her eyes shot open. They were a scary shade of green and the eyeliner lining her eyes made them pop out so much so that Marley thought they were going to fall out of her head.

"Money?" The woman asked, looking Marley up and down. Marley nodded and fumbled with the coin, passing it to the woman. "Good, good." She dropped the money next to her and smiled, her eyes turning darker. Marley almost ran out of the tent.

"Give me your hands, sweetie." The woman whispered, holding out her own hands. Sheepishly, Marley held her hands out and put them on top of the woman's wrinkly ones. She shivered as they touched. She just felt so, so awkward.

The woman closed her eyes and pointed her head down at the crystal ball, which had now changed to an orange-y color. Marley watched it anxiously, her heart racing.

"Your soul mate…" She began, tilting her head to the side. Marley flinched at the words. Soul mate? Did she actually have one? After her failed relationship with Jake, she had kind of given up. And now, seriously? A soul mate?

_This isn't real, _Marley told herself. _She's making this up._

"Light brown hair, swooped across his forehead-" Marley let a little laugh slip her lips. No way was she ever going to date anybody with a Bieber cut. The psychic opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows at Marley, glaring at her for interrupting.

"Sorry, sorry." Marley whispered. "Continue."

"Wide, shining, brown eyes… a beautiful and rare smile, straight teeth. A heart that's been broken many, many times before. " Marley frowned as she talked, taking in her words. Could she be legitimate about this? Was this real?

Probably not – no point in getting too deep into this dream guy.

"A kind heart, though. Has a love for music, and this boy… he has trouble trusting girls after an incident in his life when he was younger." Marley couldn't help but feel sorry for her supposed soul mate.

"What-what's his name?" Marley asked quietly, looking at her curiously. The psychic nodded and closed her eyes tighter, almost trying to get through and see.

"Starting with R… Ry… Ry…" The woman shook her head, unable to get anything more. She opened her eyes and shrugged at Marley, pushing her hands away. Marley looked sadly at her hands, hoping to find put more about her soul mate.

Wait, this wasn't real. The psychic was making things up. This soul mate wasn't a real person.

"Good luck." The woman whispered with a small, sly smile. Marley nodded and thanked her quietly before crawling out of the tent, trying to picture her soul mate… but she just couldn't.

_That's because he's not real, Marley. Get that into your thick head. _

Once she got out of the small tent and got her feet, she smiled at Kitty. "What'd she say? What'd she say?" Kitty screamed, grabbing both of Marley's hands with a crazy smile on her face. Marley smiled back at her over excited best friend and shook her head.

"Nothing believable." She muttered. Kitty screeched and let go of Marley's hands, darting towards the tent. Marley shook her head again at her friend and watched as she eagerly crawled into the tent. How could Kitty fall for such a load of crap, she wondered.

Knowing that with Kitty being on this insane high, she took a seat on the floor, mentally preparing herself for a long day.

* * *

She was fumbling with her keys, her bag and her Starbucks coffee as she practically ran down the street. Marley was late for work – she slept in because Kitty had kept her up most of the night, screaming at her about the reading she had gotten from the psychic,

"It happened a week ago Kitty," she kept on telling her… but Kitty completely ignored her and just kept on ranting.

Now, Marley was worn out and really needed an energy boost; that was why she had gotten the coffee. She looked over to her left and spotted that shop where Kitty had gotten the really expensive shirt from and smiled, contemplating on going in and maybe buying somethi—

She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and Marley crashed into someone walking on the street. She gasped and dropped her coffee out of shock, cursing herself once she realized what she had done.

"Sorry," She sighed, throwing her keys in her bag and dropped the bag next to her on the sidewalk. She stared at the person's feet as she bent down to pick up the spilt coffee cup and the others car keys.

"No, it's fine. It's my fault, I should be paying more attention." The other said, bending down as well to pick up their own keys.

Marley smiled slightly and looked up at the person she had collided with and her mouth fell open. The face looked so familiar; bright brown eyes, the swooping soft hair, the beautiful, straight teeth smile…

_Wait, _Marley thought. _Could this be…?_

"I'm sorry about your coffee… you were obviously in a rush." The boy whispered, standing up, holding Marley's coffee cup. Marley picked up his keys and passed it to him. The boy laughed and handed her back the coffee cup.

"It-it's alright," She stuttered, still too taken aback. Was the prediction really right? "I don't think my boss will mind." She laughed. The boy laughed with a shrug and gazed away, staring at the road beside them.

He stared back at Marley, right into her eyes and bit his lip (Marley nearly fainted when he did that – who knew a boy could look so damn hot biting his lip?) "Could I, uh, buy you another coffee?" He asked quietly, shyly looking into her eyes.

Marley's heart fluttered with happiness. "S-Sure."

"I'm Ryder, by the way." He said, holding out his hand to Marley. She took it in her and shook it lightly, an electric feeling running through her veins at his touch. _Ryder. _

Oh my God.

"M-Marley." She stuttered, cursing herself for being so nervous. Ryder smiled at her and let go her hand, putting it in his jacket pocket. Marley wiped her hand on her skirt – her hand was getting so sweaty from the nerves.

"Well, Marley, should I go and get you that coffee?" He smirked and stared right into Marley's eyes, making her blush deeply. She nodded and spun around, walking back towards Starbucks. Ryder ran to stand next to her and smiled again.

Marley never really believed in love or soul mates, but at that moment she knew she had found hers. And all because of that psychic. Funny how life turns out, right?


	14. Chapter 14

_Imagine your OTP fighting over who they should vote for on a talent show and racing eachother to the phone._

"Shut up, Ryder, Third D3gree's number is coming up!" Marley screamed at Ryder as the end credits of X Factor rolled across the screen. It was showing small little excerpts from the performances and the numbers you needed to call to save your favorite acts.

"Only if you shut up for Jiordan!" He screamed, shoving Marley's shoulder and pressing her into the arm of the couch. He climbed over the top of her and sat on her back to keep her down and to stop her from hitting him.

"Get off of me and let me see the number!" Marley screamed, trying to flail her legs around but they were being held down by Ryder's knees.

"You stop hitting me!"

"Only if you stop hitting me!"

"Never!" Ryder shouted, holding onto her hands on the leather arm of the couch. He leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. "I love you too much." Marley made a disgusted noise (she was joking about it, though, she did this all of the time). "Fine, whatever, don't love me back."

_Third D3gree _flashed across the screen suddenly and Marley let out a loud scream of excitement, shoving Ryder off of her. He fell back on the couch, his knees still on Marley's legs, keeping her down.

The group (Kelebek, Jactina and Jordan) were standing in the middle of the stage singing the chorus to _Battle Scars _by Guy Sebastian together, in their bright clothes. The gloomy background made them stand out, Marley noted. She stared at Jordan for the next couple of seconds (she had loved him from the moment he auditioned). Across the screen flashed the number _1977 8888 _– the number to call to save Third D3gree. She quickly got that down in her head and repeated it over and over to herself.

They suddenly disappeared and across the screen appeared the next act, Dami Im and Marley immediately turned away from the screen. Dami was awesome and all, but Third D3gree were better.

"Happy?" Ryder said, leaning forward and pressing her back down into the couch now that she had stopped wanting to get the number.

"Yeah." Marley replied with a smile, muttering the number under her breath so she wouldn't forget it. "Third D3gree are the best, Ryder." She muttered the number again, trying desperately not to forget it.

"Lies! Jiordan is perfect and she is going to win this." Ryder whispered, tightening his grip on her arms. Marley squirmed under him slightly before stopping, knowing that Ryder wasn't going to let her go until Jiordan's number was to flash across the screen.

"Please!" Marley scoffed. "She's so cliché."

"Cliché?" Ryder frowned. He was about to ask Marley a question – about the true meaning of cliché – before _Jiordan Tolli _flashed across the screen.

Ryder let out a girly scream like Marley had and watched the screen intently. Jiordan appeared in the center on a gold throne, singing the chorus to _Royals _by Lorde. She looked absolutely gorgeous in that oversized basketball top and leopard print tights and Marley couldn't help but notice the way Ryder looked at the blonde… perhaps he liked Jiordan more than her. The thought of Ryder leaving her for that blonde made her want to cry.

The number flashed across the bottom of the screen and Ryder began to mutter the number under his breath like Marley was still doing.

"I need to vote, get off of me." Marley snapped, wriggling under Ryder. Ryder stared at her back of her head and kissed it lightly before releasing Marley's hands. She begun to get up but before she could, Ryder pushed her back down by her upper back.

"Not so fast." Ryder whispered, crawling off of her slightly. Once he had gotten off of the couch completely, he released her and watched her jump of the couch, ready to run to find the phone.

She darted for the kitchen but Ryder grabbed her around the waist and tugged her backwards. "Ryder, let me vote for Third D3gree!" She screamed, kicking her legs around.

"Let me vote for Jiordan first!" Ryder protested, holding Marley back as she fought against him. Marley immediately felt sick as the thought of Ryder leaving her because he'd found some way to be with Jiordan. No, that wouldn't happen. She lived in another state – there was no way her and Ryder could get together. Marley shrugged off the thought and continued to fight against him.

"No, Third D3gree! Third D3gree!" Marley chanted, shaking her hands around. Ryder spun around in a circle and dropped Marley with her back facing the door before he darted for the kitchen. "Ryder!" Marley shouted, following him into the kitchen.

She saw him in there, typing the number into the home phone, pausing to remember it. "Oh, bring it on." Marley muttered, darting towards him and snatching the phone from his hands.

"Hey!" He shouted, watching her as she cleared the number and quickly typed in the number for Third D3gree. "You're not allowed to do that, you meany!" Ryder leaped forward and tried to snatch the phone from Marley, but she moved backwards and leaned against the wall, placing the phone to her ear.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ryder shouted, grabbing her waist and pulling her into the carpeted hallway. He let go of her and she stumbled to find her feet before she fell over onto her butt. Ryder fell down to his knees and crawled over the top of her, trying to take the phone from her grip.

"No, no, stay away from me!" Marley screamed, swatting Ryder away like a fly. "I need to vote for Third D3gree or Kelebek, Jactina and Jordan will split and we do not want that!" She screamed, slapping his shoulders lightly.

Ryder laughed and leaned down, giving her a kiss on the lips. It was so forceful and passionate that Marley what she was doing and where she was. She let the phone fall in her hands and wrapped her arms around Ryder's neck. She relaxed, no longer wanting to fight Ryder off.

But before she knew it, Ryder had pulled away and was darting for the phone. "Hey!" Marley screamed, hitting Ryder's shoulder. She tried to make him drop the phone but by the time she managed to, he had already stood up and was dialing Jiordan's number. "Oh, my God! I hate you!" Marley screamed, watching him carefully.

"You love me." Ryder whispered, poking his tongue out at her. The call ended a couple of seconds later and he smiled brightly. He beat Marley to the phone for once – that was something to be proud of as far as Ryder was concerned.

He threw the phone down to Marley with a smile. She caught the big brick before it hit her in the face. "Vote for your One Degree, or Third Direction. Whatever." He winked at her before he stepped over her head and walked to their room.

Marley rolled her eyes and watched him leave. "Stupid Ryder. He should know by now that Jiordan's going home, isn't that right, America?" She dialed in the number for Third D3gree and held the phone to her ear. _Third D3gree aren't going home tomorrow, no way._

* * *

**So I wrote the beginning of this last week and surprise surprise, Jiordan and Third D3gree were in the bottom two together, weren't they? Jiordan went home, sadly... but my babies are safe for this week so yay! And Third D3gree sung Thrift Shop, god damn they were perf! Sorry, sorry.. But really, Third D3gree are amazing. Sorry, this little blabber-y thing shouldn't even be here sorry.**


End file.
